thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Maddie
(lolPoorlyMadePage) maddie & london (also named as the suite life of maddie & london) will be an upcoming live action sitcom on disney channel. it will be a spin-off of the suite life series which will star ashley tisdale and brenda song reprising their roles as maddie fitzpatrick and london tipton. it will be like "icarly is like a girlier drake & josh" in that maddie & london wud be like a girlier suite life. it has also been announced that phill lewis will be part of the main cast and will reprise his role as marion moseby. it has been confirmed that debby ryan will guest star in an episode and reprise her role as bailey pickett. plot: maddie & london move together in la to become popular singers and actresses . setting: to continue the suite life tradition, the girls actually live in a tipton hotel that's actually apart of the tipton studio owned by mr. tipton, london's father, where most of the action takes place cast n characters: *ashley tisdale as maddie fitzpatrick, a girl who worked at boston's tipton hotel who was invited by her friend london tipton to move to la to become popular singers and actresses *brenda song as london tipton, the daughter of mr. tipton who owns the tipton hotels chain. she's the one that invited maddie to la to become actresses and popular singers. *phill lewis as marion moseby, the former manager of the tipton hotel and the s.s. tipton when it closed down. after a fight between emma tutweiller, his wife, he divorced her and moved to la where he would become the manager of the la tipton hotel and would once again look after london and maddie as well. episodes: =sason one *designates specials * we're coming to la maddie & london come to la to move there and become singers and actresses * maddie fitz patrick maddie accidentally trapped herself besides patrick star from spongebob when she puts on patrick's pants while patricks still wearing it. spoiler: maddie feels patrick's booty the entire time * episode 3 gaben dies when he visits the la tipton hotel because this is the 3rd episode of maddie & london. note: this episode has been removed out of the airing rotation broadcast due to left 4 dead 3 existing. * teh 8 and 9th princesses of heart maddie & london suddenly get keyblades and they have to learn from kairi, xion, aqua since all three of them are "masters of handling the keyblade" * iSave lincoln memorial with maddie & london* icarly and maddie & london have to help mega man save the lincoln memorial from proto man * 06 maddie & london get whisked away to the world of furry hedgehogs oh my oh my. spoiler: princess elise joins "the party" * maddie & london R ambushed by a rhythm thief* phantom r the rhythm thief needs to go back to his apartment in the tipton hotel but accidentally slips through the wrong window and finds maddie & london stripping... the bed * bailey picks it after bailey pickett graduates from yale university she goes to la where she comes across maddie & london and then decides that she'll become popular with them. however, only this show can only hold 2 girls so maddie & london duel against bailey to keep them together. if they lose, bailey will kick one of the girls out of the show. * dumbbots VS geometrical-shapebots a showdown is about to happen in the wonderful windy green hill-filled land of mobius where scratch & grounder are pitted against orbot & cubot after the 2 pairs got into a big fight with each other. will maddie & london be able to intervene before dr. eggnam robuttnik finds out?/ * LARRY!!!!1111111!!1111!!1!!111!!!!!!111111!!!!!11111111111!11111!!!!!!!!!1!!11 maddie & london are in the mood for pranking each other so they seek sum "help" from LARRY!!! * pretty guardian sailor maddie & pretty soldier sailor london maddie & london become magical girls specifically sailor scouts now they must fight the evil that lurks within the negaverse and yell out moon cawsmik POWER!!!!!!!~~ ...........make uppuh! mr. moseby also becomes tuxedo mask OC * girly grumps with the help of suzy and barry, maddie & london become a part of the game grumps and have their own separate show called girly grumps. however things get crazy when arin danny ross and even jon who makes a big comeback get involved. spoiler: grant kirkhope is hidden in a clawset neeeeeked filming the whole thing * the world ends with her maddie & london die and enter the reapers' game and makes a paptck. mr. moseby somehow becomz reaper but doesnt want to fight the girls. note: episode is called her wonderful world in japanese dub * ahyuckmblr maddie & london get themselves blogs on tumblr and suddenly the maddie & london fandom are all on them now. they get other fandoms on tumblr like the sherlock, dr. who, supernatural, homestuck, avengers, etc. fandoms to help them drive away the maddie & london fandom. * ac maddie & london get a new air conditioner in their suite. however when they turn it on, they get sucked into a world of anthropomorphic animal villagers called animal crossing and are forced to become villagers. mr. moseby gets sucked in the air conditioner and is also forced to become the town's mayor. * maddie & london so randomly shakes it up with a chance* maddie & london throw the casts of sonny with a chance/so random and shake it up in a deep dark dungeon but also accidentally throwing the cast of icarly in there too. with the help of sonic the hedgehog and mega man, will maddie & london be able to save icarly before the worlds collide any further/? note: this is the sequel to iSave lincoln memorial with maddie & london * gotta ketchem all* ash ketchum travels to the region of la where he will continue his pokemon journey. he meets professor moseby who will give ash his new pokedex. he later comes across maddie & london who also just started their pokemon journies. however, team rocket captures ash ketchum soon after because ash ketchum is now supposedly a pokemon himself after consuming pikachu. will maddie & london save ash ketchum before it's too late? spoiler: during the end credits professor moseby was watching a leaked video of some old men named professor oak and professor rowan doing some very peculiar things to pokemon and to them themselves. * skyward tipton ghirahim turns the tipton hotel into a maze like dungeon after finding out that the hotel has an important plot device item important to link's quest. groose tries to secretly follow in behind link inside the hotel maze but is immediately stopped when he finds maddie & london trying to find their way out and tries to hit on them. meanwhile mr. moseby is stuck in the tipton's bathhouse only to find an old man named gaepora having fun with himself in the room and gets a little curious about him. * maddie & london wander over gravity falls with phineas and ferb* maddie & london go on a vacation to gravity falls where they will meet phineas ferb dipper mabel wander sylvia doofenshmirtz lord hater peepers perry waddles candace wendy soos monogram and grunkle stan in the all-out ultimate crossover 5vvvr * chaos emeralds dr. eggnam robuttnik turns maddie & london into chaos emeralds and now they must hide themselves from original the character as he's looking for that d*mn 4th chaos emerald and maddie & london could be one of them. * where's my tipton* the tipton hotel experiences some plumbing problems so mr. moseby enlists the help of maddie & london and swampy perry & mickey to help solve the problem. * spooky scary skeletons* maddie & london accidentally turned mr. moseby into a spooky scary skeleton and enlists the help of lord hater from wander over yonder since hes a skeleton himself. things get really hectic when the mystery gang from scooby doo and the ghostbusters get involved due to the heavy paranormal activity like in the paranormal activity movies. note: spooky scary skeletons plays as this episode's theme song =sason two * le califunia beach maddie & london put on ther bikini bottoms and go to the beach with their volleyball and "watermelon" shenanigans * alex hirsch guest directs this episode and pushes the show's boundaries * maddie & london finds moseby w a purtal * mosbey falls (down because gravity falls) * london doesnt trust moseby anymore after a horririrbirbbrbbble truth was revealed about him after looking up to him so much (like the finale of suite life on deck) and starts to drift away from maddie who still believes in moseby * snl starring maddie & london * feat. the return of seth meyers and stefon in weekend update * inevitable five nights at freddy's maddie's episode love couple freddy and bonnie need a vacation so they get maddie and london to take their place. mike schmidt finds these gurls hawt as fawkjk, leaving admirers foxy and chica heartbroken * xenosuite chronicles shulk finds himself lost in the original los angeles. he finds the tipton hotel and stays in it where he meets elma who's currently being the third wheel of maddie & london at the moment * leave it all to shine feat. maddie & london * carly returns from italy to resume icarly but accidentally ends up in la!! she meets up with tori and they try to find sam & cat for totally straight non-lgbt reasons but they end up finding them in the la tipton hotel doing the dirty with maddie & london. carly also finds some chick named megan who they both fall in love leaving her brothers drake & josh traumatized. also spencer and crazy steve. * the tipton the current staff of the tipton take a starring role in this episode including mr. moseby while maddie & london are pushed to the side as the episode documents their daily shenanigans similar the show like the office parks & recreation and modern family * maddie & london are pregnant??!?!?!?!!!? * constable-moseby maddie & london!!! * good luck maddie & london of waverly place maddie & london get separated with maddie being stuck with the good luck charlie family and london stuck with the wizards of waverly place family. will mr. moseby be able to get them back with the help of riku and sora? * povenmarsh dan povenmire and jeff swampy marsh listen to an audio of an erotic fiction narrated by maddie & london and they get all aroused so much that they start to make out with each other without even realizing it until the end * a very white christmas * ho ho ho maddie & london travel to the north pole to audition for the roles of buddy from elf's long lost children * back to the future's past maddie & london time travel...to the present * the furry of maddie london finds out that maddie is a furry and has a porkyman fetish especially lucario, making london disgusted af. however, maddie later finds out that london keeps sex dolls of various digimon shit * vanita & rani maddie & london meet their indian equivalents because an indian version of the suite life exists * london kills maddie london kills maddie so london has to time travel back to the past to stop herself from killing her but she kills herself in the process so maddie has to time travel back in time to stop london from killing herself but in the process she gets killed by london so london has to time travel back to the past to stop herself from killing her but she kills herself in the process so maddie has to time travel back in time to stop london from killing herself but in the process she gets killed by london so london has to time travel back in the past to stop herself from killing her but she kills herself in the process so maddie has to time travel back in time to stop london from killing herself but in the process she gets killed by london so london... * bee shrek test in the tipton* cory goes missing and it's up to shrek johnny and barry to find him with the help of new friends maddie & london. also shadow returns hoping to get back together with shrek. * le lenny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * laddie & mondon le body swap episode. * regular job benson from regular show needed a vacation and he ends up winding down at the la tipton hotel. there he meets mr. moseby whom both share the same feelings with mordecai and rigby and zack and cody somebodies mr. moseby used to know respectively. to relieve off built up stress, they both do the dirty * lilo & stitch & maddie & london* because lilo was fucking popular in her prime time, lilo & stitch got another crossover how many years later with maddie & london. in this special, right, bam, jumba and pleakley officially get married as well as gantu and reuben, and maddie and london's relationship strengthens further * The Suite Life Reunion* maddie london & moseby reunite with zack & cody as well as carey martin, bailey pickett, doc shaw as well as others not mentioned because they weren't credited in the intro of their shows haha losers =sason 3 * le meme warp I* tba * le meme warp II* tba * le meme warp III* tba * evangelmaddie congratulations * maddiibo maddie gets into the amiibo craze and is desperate to get all of the amiibos including the one singular amiibo of non-specific action figure. meanwhile, london makes a deal with nintendo create an amiibo after her own liking. * big hero 8 9 maddie & london get warped into the world of bh6 where they get stuck in baymax's body. struggling to get out, they rip baymax's velvet "skin" and ultimately destroying baymax. with the help of tony stark who just so happens to be visiting san fransokyo, maddie & london help build a third baymax before hiro notices. * girl meets the suite life cory matthews brings sexy back to the tipton hotel and it's up to his daughter riley to stop him movies: - television movies * Maddie & London: The Movie - Let's Go Together maddie & london hit the road for an adventure of their life!!!11!1oneeleven1 * Maddie & London: The Movie 2 (tentative title) tba - theatrical movies * PRNDL maddie london and mr. moseby become personified cars and meet characters from the cars universe. london is like lightning mcqueen and dusty crophopper, maddie is like tow mater and chug, and mr. moseby is like doc hudson and skipper riley. (this is the 2nd spin-off of the cars universe after planes) * PRNDL 2 london races around the world looking to become the champion of the rich men's daughters worldwide grand prix. meanwhile maddie has to help big find froggy as well as helping vector find the computer room. mr. moseby is also destined to kill adam sandler. series expansion into franchise: in 2013 the hit television series received universal critical acclaim, being noted as literally the #1 best series in the 21st century thus far. due to the sudden critical acclaim, disney suddenly put the show through a great series expansion going from just a tv series into a full fledged disney franchise. in 2013 disney officially announced that both maddie & london will be enacted into the official disney princess lineup. series creator bowser & jr. confirmed that disney has commissioned a new spin-off game of where's my water called where's my tipton was in development and that a special episode just for the game was in production. in a recently revealed extended e3 trailer of kingdom hearts 3, a world based off of the maddie & london tv series was shown with mr. moseby as a party member and maddie & london as summons. it was also revealed through d23 that there will be a figurine set based off of the maddie & london series for disney infinity with the figurines being maddie & london as well as mr. moseby. in 2013 it was announced that the disneyland resort will exclusively house the first attractions based off of the maddie & london series for 5 years ala toy story land and mystic point in hong kong disneyland. the first ride in this series will be a dark ride featuring maddie & london as they take things to the next level both in terms of popularity and personally; this ride will be located in disney california adventure's hollywoodland. the second ride in this series will be another dark ride, but more of a daring and thrilling adventure ride like indiana jones and the temple of doom; this ride is called mr. moseby's wild ride as guests themselves come with mr. moseby for a deep and meaningful adventure of their lifetime; the ride will be located in disneyland's fantasyland due to the ride being an "extremely magical experience". Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Fan shows